


What's Inside

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Falling In Love, M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: When Lucifer possessed Sam, he never expected this to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: Samifer  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

It was exhausting. Every day. The damn Winchester boy would talk. Non stop. Somehow he couldn’t make it stop. He tried. It only worked a couple times and not for very long each time. 

Somehow Samuel was able to break the mental bonds. Although not strong enough to break free free and kick him out, he was strong enough for that. 

He supposed since the boy didn’t need sleep he had to do something to entertain himself. 

 

Sam told him in the beginning that he was going to find a way out. He would find a way to take control and kick Lucifer out of his body, then kill him. Or he would die trying. 

Then he told him that while he was figuring it out, he was going to recite every single piece of knowledge crammed into his head through the years. 

 

He started with the alphabet. 

 

He moved on to math equations. 

 

Lucifer laughed when Sam tried to recite Pi from memory, he got pretty far, after almost two hundred Lucifer supplied some for him. Which just irritated Sam. Made Lucifer smile. And Sam moved on to all the rules of the english language. 

  
And so it went. 

 

Occasionally Sam would talk out loud. Remind himself of the good memories from growing up. There were not too many. Most included his brother. The one hunting Lucifer. Occasionally they involved John. Some would involve his lost love, Jessica. He even went as far as telling Lucifer each and every memory he had of his time with Jessica, sexually. 

Lucifer would get aroused, sure, it was then he would find someone to  _ help _ him along. What he didn’t understand was why he would feel a pang of jealousy under his breastbone. 

 

Eventually he stop trying to tune Sam out. He stopped trying to stop Sam. When Sam would talk about his life he encouraged it, talked to him gently. As gently as he could while trying not to let Sam know that he wanted more. Was craving more. He wanted to know  _ everything  _ about the Winchester boy. 

 

Sam started asking him questions. He found himself answering back. They would hold actual conversations. They would  _ share themselves _ . They bonded over their Daddy issues even. 

 

That was when it his him. He loved Sam. 

 

He was so fucked.

 

Love or not. 

 

He still walked into that cemetery. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)


End file.
